Fools Love
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: I changed the whole love-match around. And now Rikku and Tidus end up together! Mwah. And I didn't finish the game so it'll take a turn..they defeat Sin, go to Tidus's house..yadayada
1. Fools Love

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX, nor do I own Squaresoft. And if you don't like how I write out the characters...remember, this is my fic and I organize it how I want to organize it. Some characters may be OOC.Oh and, I made it a Tidus/Rikku ficlet cause I just can't see Yuna getting the guy with her english voice, I for one think it sounds like she's on a high.And I may be wrong on some spelling of names.  
  
-Title- Fools Love  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tidus, wake up," Rikku whispered.  
  
Tidus opened his eyes and looked around. The forest, he thought with a groan. He sat up and placed a gloved hand to his forehead. The others were standing around him, staring at him. "What happened?" He inquired.  
  
"You just collapsed," Auron informed and turned away.  
  
"You okay, ya?" Wakka inquired as he held out a helping hand.  
  
Tidus took Wakka's hand and nodded as he was pulled to his feet. Lulu held her mog as she stared at Tidus. "Are you really alright?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Yuna was standing at the far end, her hands clasped together in worry. "Tidus, if you have something wrong with you...you should tell us," she said with an airy voice.  
  
Tidus nodded and scratched the back of his head slowly. "I know, I'm just tired. That's all."  
  
Rikku sighed as Kimarhi entered the campsite. "Kimarhi found wood," he said.  
  
Tidus took the wood and started to work on the fire. Rikku nelt beside him. "Tidus, if this journey is to much...maybe Yunie can stop, you know? Maybe we can all...-"  
  
"Rikku, have you ever thought of anything positive?" Tidus inquired as he looked over at her.  
  
Rikku bit her thumb nail and frowned. "Ever since Sin came...nothing has ever been positive around here," she muttered.  
  
"You have to think positive! That's the only way we can beat Sin. We must be strong."  
  
"Tidus is right," Wakka said as he sat near the now growing fire.  
  
Rikku nodded and stood. "I'm going to bed..."  
  
Wakka waved a hand as Rikku left the circle that was now forming. Yuna sat next to Tidus and brought her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry to burden you all," she said.  
  
"You're not burdening us, Yuna. We are your Guardians," Lulu said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah, and the battle isn't over until we defeat Sin, ya?" Wakka inquired.  
  
Auron was standing next to a tree, away from the group. Tidus stood up and walked over to Auron. "Hey," he said.  
  
"What is it you wish to ask?" Auron inquired.  
  
"Nothing, can't I just say hi without a question."  
  
Auron eye'd Tidus. "But there is a question you wish to ask of me, is there not?"  
  
"Okay okay, there is a question. You see...when we fight Sin, my old man, will...will.."  
  
"Just talk as you would in your thoughts."  
  
Tidus's hands clenched into fists. "Will I become the next?"  
  
"The next what? Sin? highly unlikely, boy. You have had the dream...haven't you? You are a dream...just a dream, like your father."  
  
Tidus shook his head. "But this is so real!"  
  
Auron scoffed and reajusted his glasses. "What is real other than a dream."  
  
Tidus looked up at the sky and felt the tears grow in his eyes. "So...none of this is real?"He inquired.  
  
"But it is real...you are just the unreal reality people have to meet," Auron replied.  
  
"I'm going to rest...think about who you are, not what you are," he continued and left Tidus in the dark shade of the large tree.  
  
Tidus shook his head and felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly wiped the tears away. Tidus turned around and Rikku was standing there. "Oh, Rikku. What is it?" He inquired.  
  
"Your eyes...were you crying? I think you were, you know." She replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Tidus frowned but quickly smiled. "I got something in my eyes...that's all."  
  
Rikku reached over and touched Tidus's cheek. "Your cheeks are damp, you were crying. Why?"  
  
Tidus turned away. "Nothing."  
  
"Everyone went to sleep, you and I are the only ones still up. Want to talk?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about feelings. We have to find a way to save Yuna...so she won't die."  
  
Rikku's face changed into dissapointment only for a second. She quickly smiled, hiding the hurt hindering inside. "Yeah! We have to save Yunie. That's the most important thing."  
  
Tidus nodded. "But...we must sleep, so we can protect her as her Guardians."  
  
The two seperated and laid down in their rest areas.  
  
The next morning Tidus was busy reajusting his attire while Auron scanned the area. Wakka stretched and yawned loudly. "Wakka, you want the whole forest to know we are here?!" Lulu hissed.  
  
"Oh...sorry," he replied and let his arms fall to his sides.  
  
Yuna brushed out her hair and walked over to Tidus. "Tidus...this journey will be long and hard, you still want to venture with us?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah! Sin destroyed Zanarkand, remember? And I am your Guardian," he replied.  
  
Rikku played with her hair while Kimarhi cleaned up the campsite. The group headed out, Tidus and Rikku taking the rear while Auron and Lulu leading the way. "Tidus...I've seen the way you look at Yunie...do you like her?" Rikku inquired.  
  
Tidus seemed to hesitate. "Is that bad? Being that I'm a Guardian and she's a Summoner?"  
  
Rikku frowned. "No....it's just, a Summoner is destined to die at the Final Summoning. If we play with this destiny..maybe Sin will come back and kill everyone, destroy everything and maybe even the planet."  
  
"Sin wouldn't destroy itself."  
  
Rikku looked up at Tidus, searching him for signs of doubt. But he looked confident. "How do you know?" She inquired.  
  
"Because. I just do, okay?" He replied.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Rikku stared straight ahead as they neared a resting spot in the forest.  
  
"We've been walking for a day, ya? And I think it's best for the Summoner to rest," Wakka said.  
  
Yuna nodded and headed back with Kimarhi. Tidus and Rikku entered the new campsite. "Where's Yuna?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"She's off with Kimarhi...why don't you go talk to her,"Lulu replied.  
  
Tidus nodded and left. Rikku had vanished from the campsite. Auron turned around. "All of you must know that once we reach Zanarkand...there is no turning back," he said.  
  
Wakka and Lulu nodded solemnly.  
  
Tidus reached the small lake. Yuna was standing in the water, her eyes staring at the sky. Rikku slipped into the trees, her heart beating. Tidus and Yuna were together in the water, and Rikku felt her heart skip a beat as the two kissed. Tears beckoned to be shed. Rikku was pulled out of the tree and Lulu was standing over her. "What are you doing?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh....nothing," Rikku said.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Crying? Me? No way!"  
  
Lulu followed Rikku back to the campsite. Rikku felt her whole body go numb. Her bottom lip trembled. She sat down next to Wakka. "What're you doing, Rikku?" He inquired.  
  
"Nothing!" She yelled.  
  
Wakka cringed and stood up. "Fiends! What has gotten into you?"  
  
Rikku frowned. "Sorry...Wakka...I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"It's been a long journey...all of us are a little on the edge," Lulu said.  
  
Rikku looked up as Tidus and Yuna appeared. She stood up and smiled. "When are we leaving?" She inquired.  
  
"At dawn," Yuna said and looked at Tidus.  
  
Rikku's soul hurt as she turned away. The group headed out with Tidus and Yuna taking up the rear now. Rikku walked with Wakka, both were silent to each other. "Wakka," she said.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He inquired.  
  
"Can a Summoner and Guardian fall in love?"  
  
Wakka smirked. "Never happened before, that I know of. But, I don't see a problem with it."  
  
"But...knowing the destiny of the Summoner...if it was you, the Guardian, would you fall in love with someone who would be dying. Maybe...in one or two days?"  
  
Wakka raised an eyebrow at Rikku. "I don't think so, I'd rather have someone who'd be there for me. But, if there was a way to save my love, then I would. Summoners' are destined to die, yet, there is a chance a Guardian and Summoner would fall in love. Why are you bringing this up?"  
  
Rikku shrugged. "I just wanted to know...," she said silently.  
  
Wakka took Rikku's hand into his and smiled. "If you're talking about Tidus and Yuna...I say yay for them. But then again, he knows she will die, and yet he still loves..or likes her. Those two know that paths they will take, ya? And I'm not big on relationships...but I think they'll pull through."  
  
Lulu snorted. "Yeah right, Wakka. You have never been in love. But you sound like you have been for years," she said.  
  
"Lulu...ah..nevermind," Wakka muttered and released Rikku's hand.  
  
"Kimarhi's ears hurt because of talk," Kimarhi growled.  
  
Rikku laughed quietly and turned her head. Tidus and Yuna were walking hand in hand. It made her very jealous. But, she didn't know why. She turned to face forward and the group exited the forest, entering a large plain.  
  
"We're finally out!" Tidus yelled and ran to the front of the group.  
  
"Good...," Yuna sighed.  
  
Rikku watched Tidus jump around. He was very agile. Auron sighed," Tidus...settle yourself. When this is all over we all can finally rest, but not now."  
  
Tidus stopped and nodded. "You're right, Auron," he said.  
  
Yuna smiled and turned to the group. "You all, are you ready?" She inquired.  
  
"We are your Guardians, when are we not?" Lulu replied with a smile.  
  
Rikku nodded." That's right, Yunie. We are your Guardians," she said.  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus, then at Rikku. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, we should all rest," he said.  
  
"But we just rested last night, we can get far today," Tidus argued.  
  
"I say we should rest," Rikku agreed.  
  
Lulu nodded and the group set up camp.  
  
Rikku sat near the fire, her knees pulled up to her chest. "You cold?" Wakka inquired.  
  
"No...just contemplating," she replied.  
  
Wakka sat down next to Rikku and put an arm around her. "Even though you are Al Bhed, you are a Guardian also, Ya? And you can talk to me about anything, I'm like an older brother to everyone...even when some are older than I am."  
  
"I...I just don't know if I'm right about this," Rikku whispered.  
  
"Just tell me....is it about Tidus?" He inquired.  
  
Rikku felt her mind go blank. "Yeah...it is."  
  
"You like him, ya?"  
  
Rikku shrugged against Wakka's side. "I don't really know what it is I'm feeling. I think it's jealousy...just because Yunie found someone..or that there's love in the group."  
  
"You like Tidus."  
  
Rikku looked up at Wakka. His spiky, unshaved face needing a good shave. "How do you know?" She inquired.  
  
"The way you look at him...and the way you always worry about him," he replied as he looked up at the sky.  
  
"I don't worry about him...he can take care of himself."  
  
Rikku shrugged Wakka's arm away and stood up. "And besides...he likes Yunie, how can I compete with that!?"  
  
Lulu looked up from her bowl and stared at Rikku. "What are you talking about?" She inquired.  
  
Rikku blushed a deep red hue. "N-nothing, sorry for disturbing you."  
  
Lulu set her bowl down and shook her head. Auron was standing near the edge of the cliff, his overcoat rippling in the gentle wind. "The wind tells the tale of journeymen and women. We are close," he said.  
  
Tidus was attending to some travelers near the bottom of the cliff. Yuna slept soundly beside the fire. "Rikku, go talk to him now," Wakka whispered.  
  
"I don't want to take Tidus away from Yunie," Rikku said.  
  
Wakka stood up and put his hands onto his hips. "Guardians...it's their purpose to protect the Summoner. You are protecting her from heartbreak in the end. We cannot stop destiny, but we can change it."  
  
Rikku bit her bottom lip and she headed down the cliffside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked Ch. One, I know some characters were OOC, and I haven't beaten the game so It'll take a turn away from what happened in the snowy place. So's, if you want to flame...go ahead, I dare ya...(..dun't take the dare! Not the dare!) but if you really like it...just say so. If ya don't, don't flame me too harshly. 


	2. Lost and Rikku's Feelings Revealed

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX, nor do I own Squaresoft. And if you don't like how I write out the characters...remember, this is my fic and I organize it how I want to organize it. Some characters may be OOC.Oh and, I made it a Tidus/Rikku ficlet cause I just can't see Yuna getting the guy with her English voice, I for one think it sounds like she's on a high. And I may be wrong on some spelling of names.  
  
-Title- Fools Love  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Title - Lost and Rikku's Feelings Revealed.  
  
- Chapter - Two.  
  
---------------  
  
The group headed out to the snow capped mountains. Never knowing, or suspecting, whom they would meet up with once again.  
  
Rikku stopped and gazed out into the farstretching horizon beyond the cliff the group was now passing by. Tidus stopped also. "Have you thought of anything to save Yuna?" He inquired.  
  
"No, nothing. It's really hard to think, you know. With everything going on," Rikku replied.  
  
She gasped and pointed beyond Tidus's shoulder. He turned and frowned. Seymour was standing there, a grin plastered on his undead face. "Seymour! What are you doing here?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"Oh, just to stop your foolish journey to Zanarkand is all," he replied with a laugh.  
  
Yuna and Kimarhi, followed by Auron, appeared behind Rikku and Tidus. "Seymour!" Yuna gasped.  
  
"Stay back Yuna," Tidus ordered and pounced for Seymour.  
  
"Foolish boy," Seymour sneered and sidestepped.  
  
"Tidus!!" Rikku cried.  
  
The side of the cliff began to tremble, Tidus turned to run but his leg was caught. "Get out of here, everyone!" He yelled.  
  
Rikku ran towards him. She had to help him, without him the group would have no reason to be strong. It was also Tidus's journey. She grabbed his hand. "Let go Rikku!" Tidus beckoned as the cliff began to fall.  
  
"Tidus!!" Yuna screamed and started to run towards him.  
  
Kimarhi jumped in her path. "It dangerous...Kimarhi sorry, Lady Yuna," he said quietly.  
  
"But..but...Tidus!"  
  
Auron nodded to Kimarhi. Rikku held Tidus's hand tight as the cliff finally broke free and the two fell with it down the cliffside. Wakka and Lulu caught up. "Where's Tidus and Rikku?" Lulu inquired.  
  
"They are most likely dead," Seymour replied with a laugh.  
  
"Bastard!"Wakka growled and threw his blitzball.  
  
It passed through Seymour. Auron frowned. "Let's go...Rikku will get Tidus. We must move on! Now!" He ordered.  
  
"You will go nowhere!" Seymour yelled.  
  
The battle begun.  
  
At the bottom of the cliff Rikku and Tidus lay motionless. Rikku finally awoke, shook her head and sat up. She gazed over at Tidus and gasped. "Tidus!" She cried and crawled over to him.  
  
Tidus opened his eyes and looked at Rikku. "Why did you hold my hand...after I told you to let go?" He inquired with a breath.  
  
"Because...Guardians look out for each other, you know. And one less Guardian...doesn't make a difference with Auron and Lulu leading the way. Yunie will be safe with them, it is our mission now to get out of here before we freeze to death, you know."  
  
Tidus sighed. "One less Guardian...means a lesser chance of Yuna living! You should have let go, damnit!"  
  
Rikku cringed at his outburst. It made more blood seep through his shirt. "You're injured...let me help you."  
  
Tidus sat up and touched the wound. "We need to find shelter...we might be able to survive the night if we do," he said.  
  
Rikku stood and cried out in agony. She fell to the ground, her hand clutching her ankle. "I think I twisted it..."  
  
"When we get shelter, we can heal our wounds. Healing our wounds out in the cold will only deplete our energy more."  
  
Tidus stood up and held his hand out to Rikku. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride. You can even sleep when I look for a cave or something."  
  
Rikku nodded and took his hand. She climbed up on his back and he held her legs. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yuna! We have to go!" Lulu yelled.  
  
Yuna was standing near the edge of the cliff. "Are they alive...do you think, Wakka?" She inquired.  
  
Wakka shook his head. "It'll take more than a mere avalanche to kill them two, besides...Rikku has potions and such, they'll be fine," he replied.  
  
Wakka led her away from the cliff edge and the group headed out of the snowy canyon.  
  
"Rikku....wake up Rikku," Tidus's voice beckoned.  
  
Rikku opened her eyes and the warmth of the now growing fire warmed her through and through. "You found shelter?" She inquired.  
  
"Yeah, an abandoned cave. I didn't have to fight any fiends, I healed your ankle and wounds."  
  
Rikku looked at his chest. "Did you heal yours?" She inquired.  
  
Tidus nodded and Rikku realized how small this shelter was. Tidus was only a foot away from here, the rest of the space was for the fire. "Do you know the way to Zanarkand from here?" Rikku asked with a shiver.  
  
"I'll find a way. We'll be with the others soon enough," Tidus replied with a smile.  
  
His hair was damp and some strands stuck to his forehead. Was this how he had looked when he kissed Yunie that night?,Rikku thought.  
  
Rikku blushed and turned her gaze to the fire. Tidus's breathing was shallow, maybe he hadn't healed his wound. "You didn't heal your wound, you know. I can tell by your breathing."  
  
Tidus hesitated a bit. "I know....I just...had enough energy to heal you."  
  
Rikku turned to him. He stared at her as she placed her hands on his chest. Closing her eyes, she concintrated a spell of healing. A bright and gentle light flowed into Tidus's wound and healed it closed. "Thank you, Rikku," Tidus said with a smile.  
  
Rikku began to collapse forward and Tidus caught her. "Used a lot of your energy?"  
  
"Yeah.....I...did, you know."  
  
A cold breeze entered the small cave and blew the fire out, Tidus pulled Rikku closer to him. "I read in a survival magazine that if you are lost, you should have somebody with you...so their body heat can actually make you both warm. Maybe we can pull through for tonight if we just stay close," Tidus whispered.  
  
Rikku felt her body heat up. Her face became very hot as she snaked her arms around his middle and pressed closer to him as another gust entered the cave. "Us Guardians look out for each other...sorry for snapping earlier, I was just angry at myself."  
  
Rikku nodded and sighed inwardly. "It's alright, you know. All of us are on the edge," she said.  
  
Tidus leaned back against the wall and took Rikku with him. His breathing and heartbeat was a lullaby. Rikku fell into a soothing slumber while listening to his body's harmonic melody.  
  
Rikku woke the next morning groggy. Tidus was standing outside of the cave, scratching the back of his head like he always did. Rikku crawled out of the cave and stood up next to Tidus. "So we set out today?" She inquired.  
  
Inside Rikku didn't want to go back to the others. She loved being alone with Tidus, only Tidus. "Yeah, we'll cover a lot of land today. So count your potions, we might run into some fiends," he replied.  
  
Rikku followed Tidus. He smelt like the sea. She knew he played Blitzball, just like Wakka had. "You're awfully silent back there, Rikku. Why not say something?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, you know. I'm just thinking. Hmmm, maybe a song?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, what kind of song do you know?"  
  
"The darkness...it carries on. It will most likely break this bond. For we are but pawns. In this sweet lullaby, I sing into the upcoming dawns. We march to the beat. To the enemy we must defeat. Lost in this darkness, we carry on. For our bond is strong. So sing thine lullaby, the lullaby of Zanarkand. We go on hand in hand. Together we beat Sin. For this is the battle we will most surely win. To carry on."  
  
Tidus turned around. "Who taught that to you?" He inquired.  
  
"No one...I just thought it up. Is it that bad?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No no, it was good."  
  
Tidus turned back around and started to repeat the words Rikku had just made up. She felt good about this, but she knew this bonding wouldn't last. As soon as they regrouped, Yuna and Tidus would be in each others arms. Kissing and hugging. Rikku cringed and stopped walking. "You love her...don't you?" she inquired absentmindedly.  
  
Rikku covered her mouth as Tidus turned around. "Her? You mean Yuna? I don't know...maybe," he replied.  
  
"...I saw you two...in the water. I saw the kiss...but only that before Lulu pulled me away. I wasn't trying to snoop, I was just there at the wrong time. I'm sorry."  
  
Tidus stared at Rikku for a moment. He burst out laughing. "You think I would be angry?! You don't know me that well then."  
  
Rikku blinked. "I....I feel sick....," she groaned and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.  
  
Tidus rushed to her side. "Is it because of my reaction?" He inquired.  
  
"No...my stomach...it..it just hurts."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes. She was lying, and she hated it.  
  
"You're crying, why are you crying?"  
  
"Rikku....Rikku!"  
  
"Talk to me!"  
  
Rikku then blacked out.  
  
"Hm....where...where am I?" Rikku mumbled.  
  
Tidus was covering her. She blushed a deep red. He was ontop of her, shielding her from the bitter cold night air. "Tidus..."  
  
Tidus opened his eyes and they glistened. "You alright?" He inquired.  
  
"Yeah...I don't know why I blacked out though."  
  
"The cold does that to you. You were really cold to the touch."  
  
Rikku felt safe. His arms wrapped around her and the pressure and heat of his body engulfed her. "I'm sorry....," he said.  
  
"Huh? Sorry? For what?" Rikku inquired.  
  
"Falling off that damn cliff. If I hadn't been so careless...we wouldn't be in this situation. It's been already two nights, everyone is at Zanarkand by now. We won't be able to save Yuna...we can't stop Sin by just laying here...freezing to death," he whispered.  
  
Rikku frowned. This was it, she had to tell him. "That's all you talk about! You know! Yuna this, Yuna that. Can't you see that you are obsessed?! Guardians cannot fall in love with the Summoner, it is destiny that..no, fate that the Summoner will die! Don't you know this!? I...I...," tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
  
"Rikku...," Tidus sighed.  
  
"I love you Tidus!" Rikku exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked the second chapter, ^^. Cliffhanger...how will Tidus react to Rikku? Well, if you like the second fic enough...I'll make a third. And if ya dun't like it...I'll cry. 


	3. Returning

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX, nor do I own Squaresoft. And if you don't like how I write out the characters...remember, this is my fic and I organize it how I want to organize it. Some characters may be OOC.Oh and, I made it a Tidus/Rikku ficlet cause I just can't see Yuna getting the guy with her English voice, I for one think it sounds like she's on a high. And I may be wrong on some spelling of names.  
  
-Title- Fools Love  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Title - Returning  
  
- Chapter - Three  
  
---------------  
  
"...what?" Tidus inquired.  
  
"..I...I shouldn't have said anything," Rikku replied as she turned her head away from Tidus.  
  
Tears still came. They wouldn't stop. Rikku felt as if she pushed the envelope. "Rikku...what did..you mean by that?"  
  
Rikku struggled to get away from Tidus. To let him laugh at her when she was gone. "I..meant whatever you want it to mean..I love you...Tidus..have since the first time we met, inside that temple. You can call it a real crush, you know. But...I've always been alone. My father, the airship leader..he was always busy. I was sent around to scout places. When I met you..I was hostile at first, I have been around men for as long as I can remember. I didn't know if I could trust you. But you were so..so..free. You had ideas...you knew a lot and you were unlike the other men I had met. You don't need to think of it seriously, you know."  
  
Tidus searched Rikku's blank face. "But...this is coming from you after...Yuna and me. I take it as jealousy."  
  
Rikku turned her head sharply to stare into his eyes. "Jealous I may be....I..I still have a heart, you know. And right now...it hurts. Let me up."  
  
"No."  
  
"I said...let me up!"  
  
Tidus shook his head. Rikku pulled her arm free and prepared to punch him. He caught her fist and his face was blank. "Rikku....why did you say that to me? Is it because we are alone together?" He inquired.  
  
"N-no....I...I don't know why it came out...but, it is all true!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Tidus gazed into her eyes. "I...I don't know what to do about this. You took me by surprise...really. I had many girls, back home, say that to me. But they were only fans."  
  
Rikku closed her eyes. "...I am a fellow Guardian...and fellow admirer, you know. Tidus...."  
  
She felt a warm touch on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized Tidus had placed his warm lips ontop of hers. Rikku had no idea how to react, this was her first kiss. The fist that was inside of Tidus's palm released and their fingers entwined. Tidus broke away and stared at her. "..T-tidus...what was that?" Rikku stammered.  
  
"...I don't know...a kiss...I just, sorry," Tidus said.  
  
Rikku raised her head and kissed him back. Tidus held her into him tight, afraid to let her fall back into the cold snow beneath them. Rikku slowly edged away. "Tidus...what about Yunie??" She whispered.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't know," he replied just as quietly.  
  
They kissed once more before Tidus got up. He helped her up and held her in a tight embrace for only a minute. "Now...we have to get back to the group."  
  
Rikku now felt as if he would go back to Yuna. Forgetting what happened between them. "Will...will you go back to Yunie?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Tidus.."  
  
Tidus hesitated and smiled to reassure her he wouldn't. Rikku nodded. "I just feel bad that...we kissed..while you two..umm," Rikku fumbled with words.  
  
"I am too, but we must bear our burden. We must defeat Sin," Tidus said.  
  
Rikku nodded and took his hand into hers. They started to run northward.  
  
"Wakka, do you see something in the distance?" Lulu inquired.  
  
The group had stopped to rest on the outer reaches of Zanarkand. Yuna leaped to her feet, heart beating faster than a hummingbird's. "Hey! Guys!" Tidus's voice echoed through the outter canyon.  
  
Auron turned around. "The two stress-reliefs are returning," he said with a laugh.  
  
Wakka waved his arms. "Hey!!! You're both alive!!"  
  
Yuna stepped forward but stopped. Seeing Tidus and Rikku holding hands tightly. She knew, it was for the best. She swallowed hard and started to wave. Kimarhi had gone ahead to scout the area.  
  
"Are you two alright? It's been atleast three nights,ya." Wakka said with a grin.  
  
Rikku hugged Wakka tight. "I missed you guys, you know!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa...three nights away and I get a hug.."  
  
Tidus grinned and leaned back against a rock. "It's good to get out of that snow. Rikku and I nearly freezed to death out there. But thanks to me, we survived!" He gloated.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes. "Yeah, without him I would have died. But I wasn't the one jumping into battle blindly, you know," she said with a smile.  
  
"Now, we can defeat Sin....to get everything over with," Yuna said with a sigh.  
  
Auron raised his sword. "We leave now....just to be safe, and to get it over with. Ready, Tidus? To face your father?" He inquired.  
  
Tidus jumped up and nodded. "Yes...I'm ready to face him."  
  
Rikku twirled and Wakka caught her before she fell. "Well...we should get going now. Where's Kimarhi, ya?" Wakka inquired.  
  
Kimarhi appeared near a path. "Kimarhi find path, it safe. We leave now, better chance to fight Sin," he reported.  
  
The group began to leave the campsite, with Rikku and Tidus holding up the rear.  
  
"Rikku...we still have to protect Yuna," Tidus said.  
  
"I know, you know. I'll do anything to save Yunie," Rikku sighed.  
  
Tidus grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. "Sin will not defeat us...just keep your song in your heart."  
  
Rikku nodded and smiled. "Yeah."  
  
The group entered Zanarkand. What they didn't know was the cost of this battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, this was a short chapter. Sorry, it's late and I'm tired. So...hope you liked this chapter. I think Chapter four will be sad. 


	4. Is This The End?

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX, nor do I own Squaresoft. And if you don't like how I write out the characters...remember, this is my fic and I organize it how I want to organize it. Some characters may be OOC.Oh and, I made it a Tidus/Rikku ficlet cause I just can't see Yuna getting the guy with her English voice, I for one think it sounds like she's on a high. And I may be wrong on some spelling of names.  
  
-Title- Fools Love  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Title - Is This The End?  
  
- Chapter - Four  
  
---------------  
  
"Tidus...you know what you must do," Auron said.  
  
The group had stopped to rest near a large building. Just ahead, was Sin. His large mass pulsing with an unknown energy. "I know what I must do...but, what if I cannot do it?" Tidus inquired doubtfully.  
  
Auron motioned towards Rikku. "I see you have grown fond of each other. Since you have found..yet, another girl to protect. Would you let Yuna fullfill her destiny, her fate and her pilgrimage? Would you let her die?"  
  
"No! She doesn't deserve death! My story....my story is about helping. Leaving no one to die. I may be just a dream...but I would just like to fullfill my own story...my own fate. Even if it means..I may vanish from existence. Some of us may die, death...it is always there around us. Our fate is now in the hands of whatever god we follow..whatever maester we listen to..whatever path we walk. We make our own paths, yet they are taken away and split in half. Falling into the deep, dead hole of destiny. But still, I will face my father. This is my destiny and fate."  
  
Auron turned to take in what Tidus had said. "You actually sound like a man...not a crybaby. You have matured well beyond your years, maybe if we survive this...we can actually have your little party."  
  
Tidus smiled. "Yeah...after we fight my old man."  
  
Auron cleared his throat and walked away. Tidus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Rikku stood there, her eyes sparkling from the moonlight. "There may be death, you know. Yunie might die...even when we will try to protect her. Summoning the Final Aeon...it will take a lot out of her fragile body, you know. I just want to let you know that...whatever happens I'll stand behind you. You are the leader. And whatever you say the group does...we stand strong with you," she said with a smile.  
  
Tidus looked up at the moon. It's rays shining brightly down on the ruins of Zanarkand. He frowned suddenly as he felt a wave of emotion. "I can't do it," he gasped and fell to his knees.  
  
"Tidus? Why do you say you can't do it?" Yuna inquired as she walked past him.  
  
"I can't face him...even though I know it's for the best. I...the past..."  
  
Rikku's hands came together as she nelt infront of him. "Maybe...you really cared about Jecht...he was your father after all. Maybe you don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Tidus...he wants you to kill him. He wants to be let free from his sin," Auron said.  
  
Wakka and Lulu sat at the far corner. Talking amongst themselves. "You know someone...will die, ya?" Wakka inquired with a solemn voice.  
  
"I know...and it will affect us all more than we can ever take," Lulu replied.  
  
Wakka raised an eyebrow. "Miss.Serious actually has a side that shows emotion?"  
  
"Shut up, Wakka. We follow Yuna...we musn't waver or we all will fall next to her. We won't be able to protect our Summoner if we begin to doubt ourselves. We must be strong for her, we give her our strength to defeat the enemy. This battle will be victorious and saddening."  
  
"Yeah....I suppose so, ya. Whomever it is to die...I will miss him or her."  
  
Lulu smiled slightly and her smile vanished. "He's getting restless...we must get ready," she said and stood.  
  
"Are we ready?" Wakka inquired.  
  
Tidus stood up and shook his head. "Yeah...I'm ready," he replied and raised his hand up, clenching it into a tight fist.  
  
Auron nodded slowly. Rikku and Yuna stood at the path that led to Sin. Kimarhi stood silently, contimplating on the situation. Tidus frowned in pure determination not to show his true feelings on the outside like a white flag. "Let's beat Sin," he said and smiled.  
  
~ In the battle We waver in and settle Worn out to the bone All we think of is home This battle It's a real hassle But we must be strong We haven't lost, we have won Into the enemy's open arms To complete the dreams The dreams unseen ~  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next chapter will help you figure out who had passed away. It's not real sad, but I'll try to make it so. Oh, and everyone( minus the person...whom died) went back to Tidus's Zanarkand after the battle. But they bury the person. 


	5. Passing And Rebirth

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FFX, nor do I own Squaresoft. And if you don't like how I write out the characters...remember, this is my fic and I organize it how I want to organize it. Some characters may be OOC.Oh and, I made it a Tidus/Rikku ficlet cause I just can't see Yuna getting the guy with her English voice, I for one think it sounds like she's on a high. And I may be wrong on some spelling of names.  
  
-Title- Fools Love  
  
- Author- CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Title - Passing And Rebirth  
  
- Chapter - Five  
  
---------------  
  
"We may forget or not. But his sacrifice made us all...remember what we must do in dire situations. This loss, the loss of a fellow story is saddening. But he would want us to move on, ya?" Wakka inquired as he raised up a wine glass.  
  
Rikku nodded sadly. Her tears sliding down her cheeks. Yuna sat next to her and put an arm around her. "It's alright, his death means a new beginning. His death will not..his life story will not be forgotten," she whispered while her own tears came.  
  
Lulu stood silently next to Kimarhi. She knew all too well of loss, she had mourned the loss of Chappu. Wakka didn't show any emotion at all, he only prayed to his god for Chappu. "The loss of him will not go unnoticed, you know. He still lives in all of us," Rikku said with a slight smile.  
  
Tidus walked into the room and shook his head. "The ceremony is tomorrow. Auron will be buried next to my old man, " he said with a wavery voice.  
  
Rikku stood up and hugged Tidus. She could feel him begin to cry. His body shaking and quivering with grief. "It's alright...you know. We all are alive, Auron would tell us ' don't be a weakling...you must move on in your acsending path'. He would want us to live happily."  
  
Yuna nodded. " Yes, even if we all went on our own paths."  
  
Kimarhi shook his head. "Master Auron shouldn't have been the one to sacrifice himself that day. Kimarhi..Kimarhi could do nothing," he muttered.  
  
Wakka smiled broadly. "This is a victory...and tomorrow will be full of mourning, let's all make the most of this party!"  
  
Lulu glared at Wakka. Rage built up inside of her on how happy and cheerful he sounded. "Wakka. Master Auron is dead....are you not sad?" She inquired.  
  
"I am...but I can hide my sadness as well as you can hide happiness, Lulu," Wakka replied.  
  
The room grew silent. Lulu felt the tears come to her eyes but she ignored them. "Chappu....he would-"  
  
"He's dead, Lulu. Even though you still linger on his arm...he is dead, just like Auron."  
  
Tidus had sat down with Rikku, the two talking quietly together. Lulu rushed out of the room and Wakka followed. Yuna shook her head. "Everyone is still on edge, but why? I am sorry to leave so soon but....tomorrow is the burial and I'd like to get a good rest, goodnight," Yuna said as she turned for the door.  
  
"Be safe," Tidus said.  
  
Yuna stopped but shook her head slowly. "Everything...is over, nothing will hurt me."  
  
She left and Rikku settled into Tidus's side. "What happens now?" She inquired.  
  
Kimarhi cleared his throat at left the house. Tidus knew now that every bond was now shifting, every light was going to go out. He was home, in his Zanarkand. Rikku, by his side. "I don't know...everything is going to change, isn't it?" He asked with a inward breath.  
  
He raised his arms up and rested his hands ontop of his head. Rikku put her arms around his torso and laid her head against his side. "The only thing that will change...is the future. I don't want this to change, it's so perfect, you know. Being with you..in your homeworld."  
  
"Tidus...I'm going to take Lulu home...to our world. Spira. I'll be back for the ceremony. Goodnight,ya?" Wakka said outside the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow then," Tidus replied.  
  
Silence. The crickets were silent outside. "You going home also?" Tidus inquired to Rikku.  
  
"You want me to?" Rikku asked with a sad tone.  
  
Tidus put an arm around her and smiled. "No no no, that's not what I meant. I was asking if you were leaving also."  
  
"No...I don't want to leave."  
  
Rikku gazed up at Tidus, her eyes sparkling against the moonlight. The moonlight beamed through the windows, creating an almost lighted cave. Tidus leaned over and kissed Rikku tenderly. His hand holding her chin. Rikku stood up after Tidus pulled away. "What to do now?" She inquired.  
  
"I dunno really..," Tidus replied as he stood also.  
  
Rikku took his hand and smiled. "I'd like to stay here with you, you know. Just us two."  
  
Tidus raised an eyebrow and Rikku blushed a deep red hue. "I think the man should be saying that...eh?"  
  
Rikku laughed and hugged Tidus.  
  
The next day was the burial. Everyone wore black and cried. Auron's sword was laid on his casket, tied down by a simple rope. Tidus held Rikku close. "This man...this warrior..this leader. May he rest in forever peace with the stars looking upon us from above. For this man, this warrior and leader. He, along with the rest of Sin's victors, saved Zanarkand from an almost terrible end. He will forever be in our hearts, our minds and our lives," the preist said with a solemn voice.  
  
The group seperated after hugs and goodbyes.  
  
Rikku and Tidus were married two months after. The group had gathered to witness the wedding but soon lost contact through the next year.  
  
~ The End. But...yet it is not the end. Rikku bears a child in a new story. A new journey and battle against a new enemy who has set his eyes on Zanarkand. Will this child take after its' parents and defeat this newfound enemy with a whole new group? Find out in my sequal...sequel..sequle..**grrr** Zanarkand Oblivion. 


End file.
